Sangre
by WowItsAnime
Summary: Tsuna is sent to the past with an accident of the ten year bazooka.However, because of a malfunction with the bazooka, he's sent further than 10 years in the past and forgets his memories of Vongola. I suck at descriptions. No pairings so far. No bashing either.


A/N: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and if I did then it would still be going to this day.

Also small/teeny intro, not a long chapter

* * *

Tsuna is sent to the past with an accident of the ten year , because of a malfunction with the bazooka, he's sent further than 10 years in the past and forgets his memories of Vongola.

"You shouldn't run around with that in your hand Lambo!"

"The great Lambo-San does what he wants!" The cow child ran around more entertained by the older brunette.

Tsuna sighed, although his youngest guardian was nearing a reasonable age he still acted as if he was 6.

"Hey watch ou-" Tsuna rushed by to shove poor Haru, who was walking straight into the path of Lambo.

"Tsuna!"

Said boy glanced up, only to flinch at the sight of bazooka dropping towards his face, he squeezed his eyes shut.

*poof*

* * *

~(^.^)~

* * *

After feeling a bit of a breeze, Tsuna forced one of his eyes open with a bit of self persuasion. Only after doing so did he regret it.

He was in the air.

The air.

Tsuna understood the concept of the ten year old bazooka so his only question was: _what did his future self have any business with in the sky?_

"And how ironic was it that the sky was in the sky but didn't want to be in the sky," He dry laughed to himself.

Was he really that stupid or dame as everyone claimed? Had he thought it was time to fly? If birds can do it why can't he?

His eyes refocused on the soon and fast approaching water. _At least it's water . . . Sigh._

He closed his eyes as he braced himself before a thought popped up in his head, '_I could just fly.'_

However, the idea came too little too late as he suddenly crashed into the water with a sickening smack.

* * *

~(^.^)~

* * *

Tsuna blinked his eyes open before looking at his hands, "W-Where am I?"

He looked around to see the decorations of a hospital room. "A hospital?" His eyes glanced down at the Iv's that danced around his arms.

A nurse was making her way by when she noticed the figure sitting up, "Oh!"

Tsuna looked towards the sound and froze, unsure how to respon.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" The nurse made her way next to the bed.

Tsuna shrugged before nodding.

The nurse smiled fondly before pulling out a clipboard, "I have to ask a few questions. Are you up for it?"

Tsuna hesitantly nodded his head.

"First and foremost what's your name?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to answer before his eyes widened at the question . . . _What? What was his name?_

The nurse stared at him before furrowing her eyebrow, " . . . You don't know?"

After a long pause, Tsuna slowly shook his head while gripping the sheet under him.

"Mmh. That's alright! Next question," she paused for a little to write down the information. "How old are you?"

Tsuna's mind strangled itself as it could only draw a blank, he began to look at his hands and limbs for clues.

The nurse observed the boy, "It's ok if you don't know young one."

Tsuna met the nurse's eyes and attempted to steady his breathing.

"I can see you're getting a little anxious and restless, so how about we make this the last question, hmm?" The nurse beamed at the boy.

Tsuna nodded his head for hopefully the last time.

"Do you have any family and if so what's their name?"

Tsuna straightened up at the question, his breathing picking up its lacksey daisy pace.

The nurse waited patiently for the question to be answered.

"I-I don't know." Tears flooded his eyes as he looked up at the nurse, his face distorting into one of confused pain.

The nurse gasped before adjusting herself to grab the hands of the boy. "It's ok!"

The nurses reassuring words fell on deaf ears as tears still ran down his cheeks as he chastised himself for not knowing anything.

"At first I thought you lost the ability to speak, so this is good that you were able to verbally answer!" The nurse prompted with an uplifting smile.

That somehow slowed the boy's emotions down.

"Alright young one. I'm going to let you get some rest, Alright?" Tsuna slowly nodded. "Good."

Tsuna gazes after the nurse as she left the room. _What is going on? Who am I? Where am I?_

Absentmindedly, Tsuna released himself from the bed's confinement and stood up.

He changed his pants and shirt and then slowly crept towards the door.

A sudden voice halted him in his direction, "I think that he may have lost his memory sir."

"Amnesia?"

Tsuna guessed that the nurse nodded as the man continued with the conversation.

"That's a pretty rare case. Well give him some days and continue to ask him questions over the days and let me know when any possible chance of his memory is back."

Tsuna put a hand up to his mouth to stop the gasp that almost slipped out his mouth. _They're not talking about me right?_

He weakly began to creep out of the door before hitting a run when meeting the main hallway out of the hospital.

As his face met with fresh air, he let out a sigh of relief. It was something about just being in a hospital that could drive you crazy.

His eyes snapped towards the sky. _Amnesia, huh? I wonder how bad? _Then his eyes refocused, _they could've been talking about someone else._

He silently hoped that was the reason before he tread forward aimlessly and confused on where he was.

* * *

~(^.^)~

* * *

Tsuna glanced up at the sign, _Romotio street huh?, _the street had dozens of store clerks selling their merchandise.

"You young man! You're looking sickly, care for an apple?" A random merchant called out from the side.

"Who me?" Tsuna gestured to himself in question and the store clerk nodded.

He sheepishly scratches the back of his head, "I don't have any money . . . Sorry."

The merchant drowned in the gaze of the boy who's eyes were golden orange orbs that looked a lot like honey.

"Y-you can have this one for free." The man stuttered, "A handsome young fella such as yourself shouldn't be looking so frail."

Tsuna caught the apple tossed to him and examined it, "Thank you." A small smile crawled onto his lips.

The merchant nodded and Tsuna lurked off to his next destination.

_Young and handsome, huh? _Tsuna glanced into the mirrors at another shop. He turned his head and examined his features, _I do look around 14, I guess._

"U-um sir are you looking to buy a-anything today?" The young female merchant stuttered with rose colored cheeks.

Tsuna gazed into the girl's face, making her flush even more, before shaking his head solemnly.

He continued his walk onward until reaching a turn in which he wouldn't got hit by a bullet had he continued to proceed, but luckily his mind told him to stop in his tracks.

* * *

Hey guys~ I love khr fanfics to the upmost because of the endless possibilities. Therefore I created one because I like to see serious and less no good tsuna if ya know what i mean. Probably a terrible write because idk how to write majority of the guardians *looking at you hibari and mukuro* sighh


End file.
